The Broken Portal Prologue
by Tsubasa Kya
Summary: During the final battle, Inuyasha attacks Naraku with the wind scar, but Sesshoumaru deflects it and the blast instead hits the well. The effect: everyone in the vicinity was transported to other worlds. Please view my profile for each story version.


**Title: The Broken Portal Prologue  
**Author: Tsubasa Kya  
_Disclaimer__: This fan fiction is dedicated to feathergriffin who asked me to write it.  
Saiyuki—Don't own  
Full Metal Alchemist—Don't own  
YuYu Hakusho—Don't own  
Excel Saga—Don't own  
Ghost Hunt—Don't own  
Inuyasha—Don't own_

For Old Readers: I decided to change things so it is easier for you to get updates on your favorite version, instead of waiting five chapters. The prologue to this story is its own thing now, and each seperate version of the story will have its own "story" link this way.

For Newcomers: The prologue explains how the portal got broken in the first place. Each version of the story should continue to remain seperate, as I have no intention of crossing the five new worlds.

...great... this means I have 5 separate stories to write now, instead of the previously planned single story. Although, Feather may be pleased with this, as she really only wanted the Saiyuki version anyway.

* * *

**Prologue **

"There's nothing you can do!" Naraku cackled. Kagome was being held in a strangling, vice-like grip. His neck began to stretch, making Kagome want to gag. She struggled fruitlessly to get away. He was able to snag the rest of the jewels and he crunched them down, swallowing them where they began to form a whole jewel inside his belly.

He was able to keep the others occupied with ease after that. He pulled Kagome closer to his face and she watched that gaping jaw seem to unhinge like a snake's. He laughed. "You were most annoying! Always knowing where the jewel is…" He bit her without warning. Her blood soaked the white shirt of the miko garments she wore.

Her voice failed her and she could feel almost as though something were entering her blood. It plowed paths of fires in her veins. Then she was thrown through the air and skidded to a halt. But she fought to stand and found her bow discarded on the ground a few feet from her.

Naraku screamed in outrage as Kagome loosed yet another arrow and purified the area around the jewel. It fell to the ground, rolling away a few feet. "Shippou!" she called. Naraku was a little busy with Inuyasha and Kouga (both furious that Naraku would harm Kagome) and Sesshoumaru who did whatever he felt like doing.

"Got it!" Shippou cried as he raced for the jewel. Sesshoumaru, Kouga and Inuyasha were occupied with both themselves and Naraku, all three of the hot-headed dogs trying to be the one who had the last blow.

Sango, Miroku, Ginta, and Hakkaku were occupying Naraku's incarnations. Naraku grabbed Shippou with a tentacle and Inuyasha sent a wind scar blast at Sesshoumaru's attack to save Shippou. The jewel Shippou had collected fell back to the ground as he scratched at his captor.

Another tentacle knocked Kouga back and he flew straight into Miroku, causing the monk to have to close his air rip or risk sucking up the sometimes air-headed dog. Naraku shook Shippou tauntingly at Inuyasha before impaling a tentacle through Inuyasha's gut and then launching the half-breed behind him.

Kagome realized their plan was unfolding; they had no where left to take the fight. They were already at the well. Kagome and her group didn't want to involve the humans at the village, and Sesshoumaru had left Rin at the village with Kaede.

It wasn't a very thought out plan. Inuyasha had made it, and it consisted mostly of 'We go in there and kick some ass!' Sesshoumaru had agreed it had guts but lacked strategy. However, Sesshoumaru's plan consisted of 'This Sesshoumaru will kill Naraku, and you all may watch.' Kouga's plan was equal to Inuyasha's.

She rushed forward, knowing that if Naraku got the jewel back it would be for the worst. Shippou was thrown into Kagome, knocking her down and the wind out of her from the force.

She was coughing but moved an unconscious Shippou aside and had to get up again, moving toward the jewel again. "Rin, no!" she cried out. Rin had gathered the jewel in her tiny child's hands and was holding it tightly. Sesshoumaru looked outraged both at Naraku and at Rin for disobeying orders and leaving the safety of the village.

"I won't let you have it! They're important to Kagome-san!" Rin cried.

A massive blow came from behind Naraku and just might have defeated the evil hanyou… if anyone was working together. Sesshoumaru managed to deflect the blow—it was unclear whether he did it to save Rin from potential harm or if he wanted the last blow—and it veered off course.

Instead the incredibly powerful wind scar smashed into the nearby well and exploded on impact creating a giant crater in the ground. Kagome raised the bow and started reaching for another arrow, but her eyes were caught by something. Hovering probably six feet above the ground in the center of that crater was what looked to be black fire.  
The fire was growing too. Then things started being pulled toward that fire, almost like it were being sucked into it like Miroku's air rip. The fighting stopped; everyone was looking at that fire. Then everyone started getting sucked into it.

Naraku was first, taking Rin with him. "Sesshoumaru-sama!"


End file.
